warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Atlas
tank from danger]] The Atlas is an armoured recovery vehicle based on a tank chassis that is used by the forces of the Astra Militarum and possibly other Imperial forces such as Planetary Defence Forces and the armed forces of the Inquisition to recover damaged or immobilised armoured vehicles during and after a battle. The Atlas uses a powerful rear-mounted crane to tow vehicles out of the line of fire and to the field repair shop, where they can be fixed and sent back into combat. Heavily damaged vehicles can be placed on trailers and hauled away by a Trojan to be repaired at a better-equipped facility. The large spade on the rear of the Atlas is used to keep the tank from being dragged backwards by the weight of its target. If a vehicle is completely destroyed, and beyond repair, it is stripped of usable equipment and unfired ammunition, its Machine Spirit commended to the Emperor, and then its chassis is left to rust in peace. The Atlas is mainly used to recover damaged or immobilised tanks from the front where they can be repaired, but it can also be used to simply move a vehicle out of the way of other vehicles, and to move other obstructions. An Atlas is capable of lifting and towing up to one Leman Russ tank, of any variant, but anything larger, such as an Imperial Baneblade, will need to be towed by up to four Atlases to move it even a short distance. A regiment lucky enough to have multiple Atlas recovery vehicles usually groups them all into a single recovery squadron that is directly under the command of the regimental colonel and his staff. The tanks are given out as needed to the various companies. Armament The Atlas uses the same Mars Alpha Pattern chassis as the Leman Russ main battle tank, but with the turret ring and armour plating removed and the engine overcharged to provide more power. The Atlas is always kept in reserve during battle until it is needed and when it enters the battlefield to tow a stricken tank it is always protected by friendly units until it is clear of the fight, so the Atlas is only equipped with a hull-mounted Heavy Bolter for general protection. The tank can be upgraded with Camouflage Netting, Extra Armour Plating, a Hunter-killer Missile Launcher, an Improved Communications System, a Mine Sweeper, a pintle-mounted Heavy Stubber/Storm Bolter, Rough Terrain Modifications, a Searchlight, Track Guards, and Smoke Launchers. Known Regiments That Use The Atlas *'28th Death Korps of Krieg Armoured Regiment' - The 28th Krieg Armoured Regiment served as a part of the Galan V Expeditionary Force. *'121st Teutonian Armoured Regiment' *'74th Cadian Armoured Regiment' - The 74th Cadian Armoured Regiment participated in the defence of Hamman's World. Adeptus Mechanicus Technical Specifications Sources *''Imperial Armour Volume One - Imperial Guard and Imperial Navy'', pp. 147-150 *''Imperial Armour Volume One - Imperial Guard'' (Second Edition), pp. 208, 211-214, 251, 267 *''Imperial Armour Volume Five - The Siege of Vraks - Part One'', pg. 144 *''Imperial Armour Volume Six - The Siege of Vraks - Part Two'' Also See *Imperial Guard Vehicles Gallery Atlus002.png|Atlas Recovery Tank of the 28th Death Korps of Krieg Armoured Regiment Atlus003.png|Atlas Recovery Vehicle of the 121st Teutonian Armoured Regiment with an added dozerblade Atlus004.png|Atlas Recovery Vehicle of the 74th Cadian Armoured Regiment es:Tanque de Recuperación Atlas Category:Imperial Tanks Category:Imperial Guard Category:A Category:Imperial Vehicles Category:Vehicles Category:Tanks Category:Imperium